


Something in the Way She Moves

by Gendrya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1960s, F/M, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendrya/pseuds/Gendrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then he saw her. She was right in front of the stage, dancing like nobody was watching, signing just as loud as the performers, completely in tune with the music. She was wearing her black swing dress, with a white Peter Pan collar. Her hair was pulled back into a pony, her bangs hanging just above her eyebrows. Gendry couldn't help but stop in his tracks and smile at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Way She Moves

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this vision of Arya and Gendry in one of those clubs people used to go to to dance and listen to bands back in the 50s, and 60s. And then I decided that the band should be The Beatles, before they became famous. So I guess this story takes place somewhere in the early 60s. I was listening to Something by the said band as I was writing it, and envisioned it as the song that AxG dance to.

A group of four similarly-dressed musicians, sporting the same bowl-cut, playing guitars and singing into their microphones were on stage when Gendry walked into the club.

There were people everywhere; groups of girlfriends dancing in circles, groups of young men dressed in leather jackets with their hair gelled back, but mostly the dance floor consisted of couples with eyes for no one else but each other.

And then he saw her. She was right in front of the stage, dancing like nobody was watching, signing just as loud as the performers, completely in tune with the music. She was wearing her black swing dress, with a white Peter Pan collar. Her hair was pulled back into a pony, her bangs hanging just above her eyebrows. Gendry couldn't help but stop in his tracks and smile at the sight, completely oblivious to Hot Pie watching him from aside.

"You've got it bad mate," he said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Oh, piss off," said Gendry as he gave Hot Pie a light shove and started to make his way towards Arya.

"Alright, I'll just be by the bar, not that you care either wa…." he heard him should behind him.

As Gendry was making his way through the crowd, the fast-paced song turned into a slow one, and he watched Arya awkwardly stop dancing. There was a smug-looking idiot making his way towards her with a clear intention of asking her to dance. Arya noticed and turned around in an attempt to ignore the man, and that's when she spotted Gendry. She immediately ran over to him and hugged him tightly around his neck. Their contact made Gendry blush, but he tightly hugged her around her waist and briefly spun her around. A full-of-life laughter escaped Arya's lips, and he sat her down.

"About time you came!" she exclaimed, taking a step back.

"I wouldn't dare miss milady's favourite band," he said as she gave him a light slap on the arm. She hated when he called her 'milady', which was part of the reason why he always did so.

"Is Hot Pie here too?" she asked looking around the venue. "I thought he said he'd come."

"What? You're bored of me already?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up, stupid!" she said as she took his hands into hers and lightly placed them on her sides, proceeding to put her own on his shoulders. She started swaying to the music, but Gendry just stood there unsure of what to do about their proximity. Noticing his discomfort she added, "Dance stupid, it's what people do at clubs."

"I… I… never… I mean… I," he mumbled.

"What? Would you rather I go dance with Hot Pie?" she said with the smile never leaving her face.

"Under no circumstances!" he exclaimed which made her laugh.

It's been quite some time since Gendry has had a crush on Arya. Not that it was just a crush though. He was head-over-heels in love with his best friend, to put it lightly. Yet he didn't tell anyone, not that people didn't already know. He was certain that every idiot who owned a pair of eyes could see how hopeless and pathetic his feelings were. He was too scared of letting her know. What a coward he was. He was scared to lose her as a friend if he told her how he truly felt. But he supposed it wasn't so bad after all. He could love her from the side, and enjoy moments like these while pretending they meant something more than what they actually were.

He felt her move closer and Gendry let himself smell her hair without her noticing. She smelled of roses, like she always did. Of roses, quick wit, fearlessness, spontaneity, and charm. She smelled like Arya.

"… and that's when I said 'Stop Sansa, or I'll cut your hair in your sleep like I did the last time,'" she said with a grin spread across her face. "Gen, were you even listening?"

"Umm, yeah, cutting Sansa's hair in her sleep, hilarious!"

"What's on your mind Gendry?" she asked, looking up.

"Nothing, just final exams coming up and all, gotta get to those books," he said as he playfully snapped his fingers.

She pursed her lips, which often indicated that she wasn't buying his crap. "Aha, the day you start worrying about final exams is the day a handsome, broad-shouldered knight confesses his undying love and devotion for me!" she said, dramatically throwing her head back before looking back up at him. His face dropped.

"Seriously, Gen, what is it?" she asked in a concerned voice. "You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Not everything," he said to himself while he lightly shook his head.

"Alright," she said in a quiet voice as she put her head on his chest, her ear resting right where his heart was.

Gendry took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that their bodies were practically merged into one

"Alright," he said proceeding to take another deep breath.

"Alright?" she said looking up at him, her gray eyes shining brightly.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Deal!" she exclaimed before he was even done speaking.

Another deep breath.

"There's this girl," he began, not meeting her eyes. "And I have completely, and hopelessly fallen in love with her."

She didn't say anything and he soon realized that she has stopped swaying to the music. He finally dared to look down at her, and was surprised to find her face upset while she stared at something in the distance. Out of all the ways he has envisioned she'd react, he definitely didn't think she'd be upset. When she noticed him watching her, she lightly shook her head, and smiled in a smile that he has so often seen her sister put on.

"That's great, Gendry! Can't wait to meet her!"

Ok, so she clearly didn't connect the two-and-two and realize that he was talking about her. And she always called  _him_  stupid.

"Arya, you… you know who I was talking about, right?" he said, his brows furrowed.

"I know her?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, yah, quite well actually. You can say you practically live with her!"

"SANSA?" she screamed, taking a step back from him. People around them gave the two of them annoyed looks and Gendry couldn't help but start to chuckle.

"Out of all the girls, you had to choose SANSA?" she screamed again.

Gendry couldn't stop himself from laughing, which made her mad since she started hitting him in the chest with her tiny fists.

He took both of her wrists in one of his hands, and held them tight until she stopped trying to wriggle free. He moved his other hand to brush a stand of hair from her face.

"Arya, it's not Sansa," he said as he let his two hands drop to his sides.

"It's not?" she asked in a surprise tone. "Then who?" she demanded.

Gendry let out a final sigh before he said, "It's you."

"Wh-what?" she mumbled, blood draining from her face.

"It's you. You're the girl."

And then she was laughing. She was laughing like she has never laughed before. Gendry was infuriated with himself for allowing himself to tell her of his feelings, and started to walk away. Immediately he felt a grip around his wrist. He turned around and realized that she was no longer laughing.

"Gen, I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"You're not the one who should be sorry, Arya. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you, and I'm sorry I let myself feel that way, and I'm sorry that –"

And then she kissed him. Her lips were softer than what he has always envisioned them to be. She tasted like bubble-gum, and as she tangled her fingers in his hair Gendry started to wonder if all of this was just a dream. Their kiss didn't last long, but when she pulled away she stayed in their now embrace.

"Still sorry?" she asked with that smirk he loved so much.


End file.
